


Reactions

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't sure how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a fusion of Justice League Unlimited and Smallville that's set in a JLU 'verse with a SV backstory. Clark, Oliver, and Victor are mainly based on SV and all the others are mainly JLU.

Oliver was waiting for Clark when he beamed up to the Watchtower.

“What the hell Cl- Superman?” Oliver exclaimed, anger almost making him forget about protecting secret identities.

Clark thought about feigning ignorance, but he really wasn’t in the mood to play head games. “I’m just doing what I think is right,” Clark told him.

“What you think is- This is Lex Luthor we’re talking about. You can’t just decide to forgive him. You can’t trust him!”

“Not right away no,” Clark agreed. “But he needs a chance. We can’t just decide he’s irredeemable, and he’s never going to atone for the things he did if we don’t give him the opportunity to.”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Wally chimed in. “These villain types can respond amazingly well to a bit of compassion sometimes.”

“Maybe that works for you Flash, but Lex doesn’t do compassion and he wouldn’t know atonement if it bit him on the ass,” Oliver shot back.

 “Well you’ll excuse me if I don’t take the advice of the kid who bullied him in high school!” Clark shouted.

Dead silence descended. Oliver paled and Clark knew he was dangerously close to revealing things he shouldn’t, but at the moment he didn’t care.

Even in the quiet, neither of them heard Bruce’s approach until he was right next to them. “You’ll watch him?” he asked, addressing Clark.

“Of course,” Clark answered.

“And if he starts to act up again…”

“I’ll stop him,” Clark confirmed.

“Good.” Then Bruce turned to Oliver and said, “We’re done here.”

“But-“

“I said we’re done here.” And that was that. Shaking with rage, Oliver stormed off, and Dinah sent Clark an apologetic look from across the room before chasing after him. Bruce walked off too, considerably more calm.

Activity started up around the Watchtower again. As Clark looked around most of the others avoided making eye contact with him. John didn’t look pleased at all and Victor looked quietly furious, which was probably to be expected.

But when Diana saw him she gave a soft smile. And Shayera just looked at him, but he knew she understood. She probably understood better than he did if he was being honest.

Wally clapped him on the shoulder. “You did good today, Supes,” he said with a grin. Clark tentatively returned the grin with one of his own and thought, yeah, he really had. 


End file.
